Pokemon mystery dungeon a team of legends
by mysterydungeonpikafan00
Summary: I always imagined what it would be like if earth ended and then Jesus sent me to the mystery dungeon world (this is my first story to ever write but the hero and partner will be legendary pokemon find out which ones when i finish chapter 2
1. prequel

_**Authors note This will be my first story ever and as such I could use some advice and comments on my prequel, as the name says the Hero and partner of the story will be legendary pokemon and the main charater will be me... just cause i've always liked imagining living to see earth's end and then Jesus sending me to the pokemon world. REMEMBER this is my first time writing so please no cussing. Mainly because i'm a teenager... last thing is since this is my first story the names of the chapters might suck and the chapters themselves might be long.**_

_**Disclaimer: the idea of having legendary pokemon for the main characters isn't mime. It belongs to Navy Latios and I got this idea by reading her unfinished story on .net**_

**Prequel**

**I woke up one morning to a sight i'll never ferget. The sun was HUGE! It took up the whole sky! As soon as I relized this I knew the earth was ending.**

**Once I thought this I felt myself being sent up into Heaven... the first thing I saw was Jesus, then I was shocked to see Arceus appear next to him.**

**Whaa, how on earth, I exclaimed. Then Jesus started talking... I made the origin egg that Arceus hatched from and then had him make an existence opposite our own, then I gave certain people dreams of those worlds so that humanity might learn a bit about them.**

**Let me guess, you want me to go to the pokemon world and save it...**

**Exactly however you won't lose your memorys like the hero on the game does**

**That's a releif, I thought aloud.**

**Arceus then spoke, unlike the games you know, you will be a legendary pokemon... At hearing this I was really excited, which pokemon will I be?**

**You'll see and as he said this I got really dizzy as I blacked out he said, the story will be like explorers of sky, however it will be different...**

_**After note, What did I tell you, that was a long chapter, well I need to tell you guys that I'm doing this in secret from my family... so if I get caught i'll probably be grounded from the net for Years... If that happens I'll start up again when I'm 21 so until then let's hope they don't find out...**_

_**Just so you all know i'm a teenager who LOVES pokemon so in the revuews please no cussing... Also I hope that someday soon mystery dungeon fanfics with legends for the main characters will start popping up**_

_**P.S. I'll have Unova pokemon on the story and I'll be one of them. Finally i'll let you all know that even though I am not able to write stories on it When i'm not home alone I can read fanfics and comments that have already been finished on my Nintendo 3DS internet browser.**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys it's me again just so you know this chapter will focus more on the story now don't ferget this is my first time making a whole story so please no rude comments. Also thanks for first comment even if it was critisism... sorry if my prequel was a bit bad but i'm only 17 years old**_

_**Chapter 1... A new awakening, A new friend**_

Shaymin looked at the guild and decided this was the day. She walked up to the grate.

POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED! WHO'S FOOTPRINT! WHO'S FOOTPRINT! THE FOOTPRINT IS SHAYMIN'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS SHAYMIN'S!

WAAA! Shaymin screamed running off. Uh-oh I think we scared her... came the voice beneath the grating. YEAH NICE GOING! Said the other voice.

Shaymin ran to the beach.. ohhh... she sobbed. Why am I such a coward. At that moment she looked at the sunset and sighed, coming here always makes me feel better. At that moment she looked and saw a pokemon collappsed on the sand.

Oh no, someone is down over there!

From my point of view...

...ey

…..hey

..wake up.. come on wake UP!

At that I slowly opened my eyes to see a shaymin looking at me with concern.

Are you OK? I slowly sat up and said, yeah I think so.

A look of relief came over her... well i'm glad you're ok, she said smiling.

By the way where did you come from. I've never seen a Victini around here before.

At that I finally looked at myself. WOW, so I'm a Victini.

She looked at me like I was weird.

Oh yeah sorry I fergot to tell you, i'm actually a human.

A HUMAN!? But you look like a Victini. Well yeah I guess I do now.

What do you mean? she asked.

Well you see, Arceus sent me here to watch over and protect this world, I died as a human because my world ended.

NO WAAAY, ARCEUS SENT YOU! she shouted.

I nodded, yup and i've gotta find a job that involves helping other pokemon.

Suddenly two pokemon, a staravia and a pidgey showed up and rammed Shaymin. Hey what was that for!? She yelled. They laughed and said, we wanted to mess with you. They looked at the ground and there was some kind of green gem there. That's yours isn't it. Staravia then took it! Hey give that back! Shaymin shouted.

Just try and take it back! He said laughing and then said, I can't believe a legendary pokemon is such a chicken.

That made me really mad! When he tried to pass into beach cave I stood in the way.

Well, well what have we here. Another lame legend trying to stand up for her.

You'd better give that back to her, or else I said growling. He then glared at me and flew up into the sky. Take thi**s Airial ace! **

But then I decided to show some of the power Arceus gave me. He got to the ground but I was nowhere in sight. Hey where did he go? Staravia thought. He then Screeched in pain as I attacked from underneath him. **Shadow Force!** ARRRGH! Staravia cried out. Then he fell to the ground and laying next to him was the green gem. I picked it up and walked up to shaymin. She looked at me stunned. Here's your gem, I said giving her the gem back. How did you use Shadow Force? She asked me confused. That's one of many powers Arceus gave me. He made it so I can use any attack I want. I told shaymin.

Just then staravia woke up. I got ready to attack again but he said. Next time you won't be so lucky, then he and the pidgey ran off. I chuckled and said, does he even realize what my ability is?

I then turned to shaymin and said, you OK? Yeah thanks for standing up for me. No problem, after all that's why I was sent here, to help those in need.

She nodded and then smiled at me. Hey would you like to form a exploration team with me? I looked at her and said, you sure you want to team up with me? After all we just met.

She then said, of course, after all you stood up for me. I then said, ok after all it's not like I can do anything else. YES THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! She said excitedly.

Ouch, can you be a little quieter. Oh sorry it's just that i'm sooo happy to finally have a partner. I then nodded and said, it's ok I understand. Let's go.

_**After note... ok so i'm still trying hard but i'm still new at this so please don't critisize me but if you have any comments or advice please tell me... just make sure not to write anything mean ok? P.S. I'm Just 17 years old so i'm not that good, I know that but i'm trying my best if anyone else wants to make a story with legendary pokemon as the main characters. please do, i'll be a fan of a story like that. Again i'm sorry that i'm such a bad writer, if I can i'll try taking writing lessons to better myself. This is the last chapter I can make tonight though so i'll see if I can sneak back on tomorrow.**_


End file.
